Joyless
by Akihishi
Summary: Soubi's brotherly love towards his sister and how he and Kio will try to save his sister from her abusive sacrifice. Will sparks fly between Kio and Soubi's sister or will he forbid their love? Read to know more. Don't forget to review or flame, whatever
1. Chapter 1

Well, hope you all like this =) I don't own Loveless in any way.

Have fun reading =)

~Ritsuka POV~

People say we do crazy things because of love, but what is love?

_Ritsuka...Ritsuka...Ritsuka..._

That voice, it sounds like Soubi.

_Do you forfeit the fight?_

A hand on my cheek, it's so warm and comforting

_No. I will be on Auto._

I was put on my back; a warm coat that felt like home sheltered me from the cold around me. What's happening? Why is it so dark?

_Are you bullshitting us, two against one? Don't be joking! Even your sacrifice couldn't handle it._

It was an annoying voice, yet familiar.

_He isn't trained. Leave him be._

It was Soubi, wasn't it?

_Please, we should stop this._

A faint voice answers, it's so soothing, as if I am being drawn to it.

_Stop?! What do you mean "stop"? I will NOT lose to a girly man like him and that good-for-nothing sacrifice of his._

It was that annoying voice again.

_Needles, pin them down like the specimens that they are._

"Soubi...don't!" I try, but no sound comes. What's wrong with me? Why am I so weak? Seimei...

I hear a scream. It was that guy's voice. He's the sacrifice.

_Are you alright?_

Concern lacing her voice.

_ Quit bitching and just fight!_

How can he be so heartless?

_Restrain._

She's so calm, I wonder who she is.

_ Deflect. Set him on fire._

Soubi, you're so cruel at times.

_Your sacrifice is down, will you forfeit?_

_ We will ne-_

_ Yes, we forfeit._

_ What?! Why did I get a pathetic fighter like you?_

It got brighter, but still is black...what's happening?

~Normal POV~

The battle field went back to normal. A girl with long strawberry blond hair which had her bangs clipped away from her face had violet eyes, her ears and tail still attached. She walked to a man on his knee who was gasping for air. He was an adult with black hair and black eyes.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked, kneeling beside her sacrifice.

He grasped her wrist and yanked her to the floor. "You useless fighter!" he shouted kicking her on her stomach, "We could have won!"

She was already bleeding from the fight and still her sacrifice had the nerve of beating her. Soubi walked towards them, trying to restrain the man from damaging her anymore. He turned around to face Soubi.

"It's none of your business." He spat at Soubi's face.

"Stop it, Ryuki." She coughed out.

Ryuki, as the girl called him, stoped away from Soubi. Both Soubi and the girl stared at his figure, slowly fading away.

"Are you alright, Tsumi?" Soubi asked, helping her get on her feet.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Where's Ritsuka?" Tsumi twisted her hair behind her head and formed a bun. Soubi stepped back, showing off a bundle of cloth and body on the ground. As Tsumi walked over to Ritsuka, she pulled out a roll of needles.

She knelt beside him, removed the coat, handed it to Soubi and with needle in hand, she gently took Ritsuka's head on her lap, turning his head to reveal his neck. Holding the needle like a pen, she slowly pushed it on the back of his neck, hard enough to be felt, but not so hard as to penetrate skin.

"He should feel better when he's awake." She said in her soft voice to Soubi who was hovering behind her.

"Thank you." Soubi replied.

"It's such a beautiful place, why did we have to destroy it?" Tsumi got up, clutching Soubi's coat, looking around.

"We can't do anything about it." Soubi rests his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsumi's ears perked up. "We should get him somewhere safe." She helped Soubi put back his coat.

"Let's bring him to my place. We should also have a look at your wounds." Soubi remarked, scooping Ritsuka. It was harder for him to carry Ritsuka with all his wounds and cuts.

"Haha! Speak for yourself, nii-chan." Tsumi waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought. They both started on the direction of Soubi's apartment in silent comfort.

Do leave me messages, flames/reviews, I don't really care so long as you say what you think about this first chapter =) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two ^^ Hope you all like it! Have fun reading. Leave me flames/comments after =D~

(Soubi's house ~ Tsumi's P.O.V.)

We stopped in front of the door, Soubi trying to reach his keys in his pocket. A few tries with him almost dropping Ritsuka, he finally gave up.

"Could you get it, please?" He looks at me.

"Sure, where?" I look at him '_He's so tall! Well, he's always been tall.'_

"Right front pocket." He says, trying to flip his hair out of his face. I reach over, slide my hand in and try to look for the key.

"I still don't get why you wear tight ass pants like these." I joke when I pull his key out and unlock the door.

"It's harder to rape me that way." He winks at me as he steps into his room. I feel my cheeks turn red as I stare at an empty spot where Soubi once was, trying to absorb what he just said. I straighten myself and go inside. Soubi was putting Ritsuka on the bed.

"Where's your first aid?" I ask.

"In the bathroom, behind the mirror." He answers while draping a blanket over Ritsuka.

I go over to the bathroom, open the cabinet, get the box and close it; a face stares back at me, a sad face. '_I wonder why people call her beautiful'._ A knock on the door, "Are you alright in there?" I clear my throat, "Yes, I found it." I reply, _'Well, one thing's for sure. Soubi is far more beautiful than I will ever be.'_

I open the door and see him standing there, waiting, with wounds all over his body. I drag him to sit beside the bed on the floor and kneel in front of him.

"You're a mess." I say, unbuttoning his shirt.

"All because of you." He replies, checking on how Ritsuka was.

"I'm sorry." I really was sorry.

"It was an order, you didn't have a choice." I'll take that as, 'It's fine.'

I take a cotton ball and dip it in alcohol and slowly dap the wet cotton over one of his deeper wounds, which was a cut from his stomach to his chest. I wipe away the blood, tape it together and make sure it won't open. I do the same to all his other cuts. He was quiet, shifting his gaze from Ritsuka to me. I move to face his back and start fixing it.

_'You love him even if he's not Beloved, and he loves you even if you're not Loveless. I wish Ryuki would love me too.'_

"Sorry. I can't stand seeing you covered in blood, even when I know it'll heal in 2 days tops." I explain as I fix the kit. "Well, I'll be going now. Call me if you need help with Ritsuka." I stand and head for the door. "See you later!" I open the door.

I was about to step out when Soubi pushed the door closed, trapping me with his hands on either side of me. "You're not leaving that easily, sit down." He orders.

I stiffen, I haven't heard him use that tone for a long time. After all, you can just imagine a person's voice through text, and that's usually how you want them to sound.

"Ahaha...I don't want to waste your time." I nervously turn and press my back to the door as he inches closer, flinching a bit when the doorknob hit one of my cuts. I know I should stay to prevent more scars to the ever growing collection, but Ryuki, he's going to kill me if he goes to my apartment and find me missing.

"Oh you won't be wasting my time." He says, brushing his lips over my forehead, "C'mon, don't be such a hard head." He says making me sit.


	3. Chapter 3

~Soubi POV~

I make Tsumi sit near the window and enter the bathroom and start the water, filling the tub.

"How's your sacrifice?" I ask as I walk to the kitchen and fix two cups of tea.

"Wishes I wasn't Joyless." She laughs as she looks out the window. I set the tray in front of her and sit myself.

"Thank you." She reaches for a cup and brings it to her mouth, taking a sip "Mmm...raspberry tea, my favourite." She praises.

"Glad you like it." I was about to take a sip from my own cup when Ritsuka shifts on my bed.

"Soubi, what's happening?" He sits up. I rush to his side and help him balance.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He looks behind me and that reminds me of Tsumi. "She's Tsumi. A..." I start, not knowing what more to say. I don't want him to find out she's my twin sister.

"...friend of his." Tsumi walks up behind me. "It's nice to meet you, Ritsuka-kun." She greets with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsumi-san."

"You should head home. It's getting dark out." Tsumi checks the time.

"I agree, we don't want your mom to worry, now do we? Come, i'll walk to there." I offer a smile.

"Alright." Ritsuka gets off the bed, puts on his shoes and heads for the door.

"Take care you two!" Tsumi greets and sees us out the door.

"Take a bath and wait for me." I whisper to her, ruffling her hair again, "You can borrow a towel and one of my white dress shirts in my closet."

"Okay!" She replies in a childish voice.

We walk down the stairs and I hear the door close and lock. I hold Ritsuka close to me as we start walking towards his house. The first of winter snow finally falling from the sky.

Sorry I know this chapter's really short, but I'll be posting the next one real soon. Hope you like it! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Ritsuka and Soubi – Normal POV~

"Why is she covered in blood?" Ritsuka asks, looking at the ground.

"We had a fight." Soubi replies.

"Was she the one we were fighting?" Ritsuka looks at Soubi with concerned eyes.

"Yes, she was." Soubi answers.

"Then why is she at your place!?" Ritsuka exclaims, stopping in front of Soubi.

"Ritsuka, she means no harm." Soubi tries to comfort him.

"But still...she...she...she might hurt you even more when I'm not with you!" Ritsuka stammers.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Soubi hugs Ritsuka.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they got to Ritsuka's front door.

"Ring me if you need anything." Soubi kisses the top of Ritsuka's head. He waits for Ritsuka to enter his house before Soubi walks back home, a cigarette in his lips.

[(Soubi's apartment – Tsumi's POV~ (same time as Soubi was walking back home)]

I sink lower in the bathtub. My cuts sting at the touch of water, but it's so relaxing! The lights are turned off, my hair down, bathing in hot water as the moonlight hit the tiled floor through the window. The water, I bet, is already the color of blood, but I couldn't care less.

I rest my head on the side of the tub. '_I hope Ryuki's fine, though he should be out with his friends drinking by now. So sleepy, I wonder when Soubi's coming back..._' I think to myself as sleep overcomes me.

(Outside Soubi's apartment – Normal POV~)

"Soubi, open the door! I know you're there!" Kio shouts as he knocks on the door, balancing a paper bag full of food on his other hand. "I'm coming in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" He opens the door using his duplicated key of Soubi's apartment.

He looks around, all the lights are turned off, '_I guess he really isn't here, oh well. I'll make dinner for him when he gets back._' Kio thought as he set the paper bag on a table and continued on to start cooking dinner, oblivious to the half dead person passed out in the tub in the bathroom.

_After some time..._

(Inside bathroom – Normal POV)

Tsumi's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah...that was a good rest." She said softly to herself.

She looks out the window. It's dark out, about 7:00 pm maybe. '_I don't remember leaving the light on, I guess Soubi's home._' She thought happily when she saw the light from under the door. She got out of the tub, drying herself with the towel Soubi gave her. She wore the white button down shirt of Soubi, draping the towel over her shoulders to catch the water dripping from her hair, her wounds still evident and read under the white cloth, some peeking out.

Tsumi opens the door and adjusts her eyes to the brightness of the room. A hint of sukiyaki being cooked filled her nose as she breathed in.

"Oh hey there Soubi, didn't know you were in there. Dinner's almost ready." Kio says when he heard the door open, not looking back.

Tsumi just stood there, shocked that it wasn't Soubi. "Oh sorry. He'll be back soon." She says snapping out of her shocked state.

Kio, hearing the voice, turned. "Who are you?" He asks, eying her from head to toe.

"I'm Tsumi, and, you are?" Tsumi walks to the heap of bloody clothes on the other end of the room.

"I-I'm Kio." He says, staring at her as she bent down to retrieve something.

"Oh hello." She smiles, "Well, Soubi just went to bring someone home. He should be back soon." Tsumi looked over her shoulder as she held something shiny in her hand.

"Oh, I see. Alright." Kio blushes and turns back to continue on the food.

"Let me help you. Just a minute." Tsumi walks to the bathroom, a needle from the pile of clothes in her hand and she twists her hair around it, forming a Chinese bun, held by the needle acting as a chopstick. She turned the light on and stood before the bathtub. She rolled her sleeve as she reached down to unplug the drain to let the murky water out. She washed her arms and hands, wiped it with the towel over her shoulders and threw it in the hamper as she went out, joining Kio in the kitchen.

She washed her hands again, getting a knife, grabbing half an onion Kio was cutting. He glanced to his side as he mixed the soup.

'_She looks just like Soubi. Except for those breasts of hers – not that it's real big – anyway...' _Kio blushes and looks back at what he was doing.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"What? Yeah, why?" Kio blushes more.

"You're all red. Thought you had a fever or something." Tsumi looked at him.

"Oh, I'm fine. You really look like Soubi, you know?" Kio looks at her again. "From the eyes to the hair." He said, brushing a wet lock of bang out of her face.

"Hm...I don't think so. Soubi looks younger than I do, if you ignore my ears, that is." Tsumi's ears flicks, emphasizing on how she's still a kid.

"Haha! True, true. How old are you anyway?" Kio asks, ruffling her loose hair.

"20." She smiles, turning back to chopping.

"Oh, I see. Same age as Soubi eh?" Kio remarks, entwining his fingers on top of her head as he put his chin on them.

"Yup." Tsumi replies, mixing the onions in the soup. "Almost done." She says happily as she gathered all used materials to the sink.

"Mhm. I hope Soubi would like it." Kio says leaning against the table top.

"I'm sure he will. After all, you made it." Tsumi encourages.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Kio pinches her cheek suddenly.

A sharp intake of breath and a sound of metal against metal got Kio to look over her shoulder. Her left index/pointer finger bleeding. A scowl on her face as she looked at it, putting pressure to try to stop the blood.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Kio turns her around, grabbing her finger and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it. "I'm so sorry." Kio says around her finger.

"It's fine." Tsumi blushes, pulling her hand away, but Kio just followed it, engulfing it in his mouth again, nose just inches from her face.

The door opens and there stood Soubi, hand not leaving the doorknob, looking like he was ready to kill Kio as they both stared at each other, an innocent look on Kio's face as if he was just sucking on a lollipop as he stared.

Well, there we go. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, was in a hurry to upload this and I haven't really edited it properly. Hope you all like it!

Have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS everyone! Next post will be next year (on a vacation but I'll try to upload while on it.) See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Soubi glares at Kio.

"Oh she accidentally cut her finger." Kio has a goofy smile plastered on his face, Tsumi's finger still in his mouth. "Wait, sister?" He looks from Soubi to Tsumi.

"Twin sister to be exact." She says, pulling her finger out of his mouth and walks to Soubi, "Welcome back, nii-chan!" She greets, kissing Soubi's cheek.

"Thanks. So, what were you doing that made you get a cut?" Soubi ushers her back inside and locks the door.

"Oh , we were cooking. Well, Kio was, I just washed what he used." Tsumi says.

"Yup. It's almost ready, go clean up." Kio turns back to the soup, put the lid on and moves to the refrigerator.

"Right. Sit on the bed." Soubi puts his hand on Tsumi's head. He walks to the sink and washes his hands, not looking at Kio.

"Ritsuka doesn't like me, right?" Tsumi asks from the bed.

"Nope." Soubi laughs, "He thinks you're dangerous. Like you could kill me, or would kill me." He says as he walks over to the bed, first aid in hand, and sat down, which made Tsumi bounce.

"Hey! I can!" Tsumi pouts.

"I know you can, but I also know you won't." Soubi twists leaning on his left hand, cupping her face.

"Of course not!" Tsumi lunges at him, lying on top of his chest. "You're my beloved nii-chan." She says, snuggling up to him.

"Cut it, you two. Dinner's on the table." Kio grumbled, not looking at them.

"Oh right. I forgot you were there." Tsumi straightens herself, helping Soubi up. They walk to the table, Tsumi plopping down in front of Kio.

"You'll never change." Soubi remarks, getting a cup full of rice from the rice cooker.

"Its'not like you want me to change." Tsumi says, fixing the bun on her hair.

"Why would I? You're perfect the way you are." Soubi smiles, "Other than the fact that you won't listen to me when I tell you not to tie your hair when it's still wet." Soubi reaches over to pull the needle out of her hair.

"Well sorry!" Tsumi pouts, "It's a bother to have long hair and you won't allow me to cut it."

"Of course not! It's such a waste of beautiful hair!" Kio remarks.

"You don't even know how it looks when it's dry." Soubi and Tsumi blankly state as they scoop food onto each other's plates.

"Yeah, well, you look nice with long hair, even if it's wet." Kio looks away as a blush creeps to his face.

"You better not be hitting on my sister." Soubi calmly says before taking a bite of his food. "Oh, this is good! As expected of you, dear sister." He praises.

"Oh thank you, beloved brother, but like I said, it was all Kio." Tsumi calmly takes a sip of her soup, staring blankly ahead of her.

"Is that so? Hm...I guess that's why it sucks." Soubi takes another bite, Kio with his mouth open, staring at Soubi, and Tsumi stifling a laugh. "It's good. Thank you for the meal." Soubi pats Kio's cheek.

"You two are perfect for each other." Tsumi jokes.

"Yeah, yeah." Soubi says monotonously.

"See, Sou-chan? I told you!" Kio says, rubbing his face against Soubi's arm.

"Oi, back off of my brother." Tsumi glares. Kio took his seat and ate quietly.

The rest of the meal was full of small talk about how life was treating each.

**Here's chapter 5. Chapter 6 is kind of...revealing...if you know what I mean. It's up to you if you want to read it or not, but you can skip to chapter 7 and you'll still understand the story, so don't worry. It might take me time to upload the next two chapters since I won't exactly upload chapter 6 for those who don't want to read certain things about it, so I'll be finishing up on chapter 7 THEN upload chapter 6 and 7. Sorry for making you all wait this long, I'll try to go back with posting one chapter a week after the 7****th**** chapter. Hope you all had a nice holiday break ^^ Thank you for reading, do review and tell me what you'd want to see in the future chapters, just so I can grasp a sense of what you guys are looking for. **

**-Aki**


End file.
